The 48th Hunger Games
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: The 48th Hunger Games. Starring Phoenix Montoya! Rated as such for some profanity.


**The 48th Hunger Game**

**OC**

**Chapter One: The Failed Reaping**

* * *

><p>My life is simple, really. Wake up, cook breakfast, go to school, farm, cook dinner, and go to bed. I follow a pattern. I have a fairly big family I try to manage as best as I can. I'm not the oldest, but my siblings have their own thing they have to do.<p>

Both of my parents, Brian and Phyllis, go to work in the district. They raise their own fish to sell around town. Fish bread at home can be quite popular around here. No parasites to worry about. They butcher it all themselves and take suggestions from other people as well. Perhaps someone suggests Tuna to be in stock, you can bet we'd start that in the house the next day. My mother has sleek ebony hair that she pulls into a bun everyday. Her eyes are green and kind. She's a short woman, but has a huge personality. My father has brown hair and a bit of a beard. His eyes are honey colored. He's tall and very muscular. He used to be on the Capitol force, a group of military units, but was dismissed.

My Brother, William, works on a boat. He fishes, rather than helping my parents. He likes the ocean breeze and such. He doesn't get much money for working, but my parents encourage it completely, rather than him not enjoying his life. That's very important to my family. My mother thinks, despite the circumstances of the world, that we should love our lives. She says that's the way they lived way back when. I doubt she knows what she's talking about though. My brother has black hair and green eyes. He desperately needs glasses, but what can we do about that? He's tall and skinny, but he's really strong! He's only a few more days from being old enough to not be drawn anymore. He's almost 18.

Zoe, My oldest sister. She works in town at a grocery store bagger. We listen to her tell stories a lot. Being a bagger, she gets to know a lot of rumors about the Capitol, the World, or even just some residents. It's fun to listen to her. She has such an amazing way of telling stories. She has long brown hair and the same green eyes as Will. She's short, even shorter than me! And she's skinner than a pole. Its lucky she doesn't eat much though. Not because she's anorexic or anything, just because she doesn't get hungry that often. She's 15 years old.

Next is me, just plain ol' me. I'm tall and have a bit of muscle. My hair is dirty blonde (golden in the sunlight), and my eyes are an icy blue color. I farm most of our property, and stay home on all the days off to watch my farm. I don't need stray rabbits and children coming to steal some of my food. I have sympathy for most children, and if they ask, I will spare a few tomatos, but I need to make money for my family. I don't want to have our names in the drawing any more than they should be. My studies as a 13 year old are the least important thing on my mind. We can't get decent jobs around here, what's the point? It's not like anybody would ever expect some of these kids to become the next Mayor. I sure wouldn't.

My little sister, Bridget, is the most important thing on my mind. I know about these drawings, I know they tend to be rigged, And I know my little sister is the biggest trouble-maker in this town. She constantly pulls pranks on the peacekeepers, but without any _real_ proof it's her, they can't shoot her down. My whole family warns her contstantly, but she usually doesn't listen. She marches to the beat of her own drum. She's 11, so she's currently looking into a job. She has short dark brown (almost black) hair, and the same colored eyes as me. She's short for her age, and still has a bit of baby fat on her, but she's really weak and frail. To the point of being called sickly, even. She's the reason we all work so hard, we need her to have the proper eating habits and home location for her to grow up healthy.

We own a large platform of land, acquired by a long list of relatives passing on. They were part of an old rebellion. It didn't last long, and the only one left to succeed our family line was my father. We actually have a bit more land than the Mayor herself. I'm beyond positive Bridget is going to be called for the drawing, and I know that me and my sister will probubly tie for calling to take her place. She's in no condition to go out into a battlefield, and I'm not about to let her.

Our little shack is run-down, but not as run-down as most of the houses around us. It has the rare stone structure you see around here, compared to the thin wood paneling. The windows have different spices and herbs growing below them, and the door is a rusty old metal one. Some of our windows are broken, and the door takes a significant amount of force to open. Inside, we have a small area for eating that your eye catches first, right by there is a fairly large fireplace we do all our cooking and bathing by. A few feet past the fireplace, you'll see the little poor excuse of a sitting room we've tried to set up. When we wan't quality time together, three of us have to sit on the floor, because we only have three chairs! But, that's where our TV is held, and that's where we watch the hunger games every year. Next to the sitting room is a set of three beds. My brother has his own he bought, my parents share one, and my sisters and I sleep in a large one. Right by the beds is a window I watch my garden from on nights I can't sleep.

We go to school in a large brick building. Don't be fooled though. On the inside are cockroaches, cold food, and nasty looking teachers. Most people employed at the school are the few who haven't done well for themselves in the capitol. They get sent here when they finally become backrupt up there. I can imagine it's a horrible transaction for someone who grew up in the lap of luxury.

At school is the only time I see my friends, since we're all so busy outside of school. My best friends are Phoebe, Viper, July, and Greg. Phoebe is a smart girl with short black hair and blonde highlights, and green eyes. Her father runs the boat Will fishes on. So, she's pretty wealthy. Viper is a problem wiz. Her mom and dad run the grocery store. She has short black hair and brown eyes. July is the least wealthy of all of us. Her father is a fisherman, her mother sews outfits in her spare time. She has long, straight, brown hair and blue eyes. Greg is the envy of the entire school. His hair is blonde and his eyes are dark blue, his mother is the mayor of the entire district. He's the richest of all of us, next is Phoebe, then Viper, Me, and July. But, despite us being from some different universes on circumstance, we work pretty well together. It's fun being with my friends, that's why I would miss them dearly if I was ever chosen, or if I ever volunteered.

We would never volunteer for each other though. That's the oath between all of us, we all have important things to live for. Greg and July both have little brothers, Viper has a bigger family than mine, I have my family, and Phoebe's father depends on her way too much. So, nobody'd win if any of us got chosen.

The Reaping is only a few days away, though. And we all have our names in at least 3 times, due to our age. I have mine 4 times, Phoebe has hers 3, Greg's name is in 3 times, Viper's name is only in 3 times (but we fear for her older siblings, who have their names in a few extra times), and July has her name in about 10. July hasn't told her parents how many times though. She thinks they'll make her stop signing up for more, and they probubly would.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

I walked to school with Bridget in tow as calmly as I could. Her spirits were high, as if she didn't even grasp the concept of _Reaping_ day. It annoyed me a little, to be completely honest. She was whistling her stupid morbid song, as if it were a simple song. It was a terrible song of despair and gloom. She made it up after we let her watch her first hunger games when she was six or seven, old enough to grasp the drama in the world.

We were dressed in our best. Both of us wore white blouses, and we both looked like white flags. I wore a black skirt and white socks. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail and was shining in the sun. She wore a brown skirt and short white socks, with her hair pulled into two low pigtails.

When I saw the peacekeepers loitering around, I immediately shushed her. They saw us, and when I turned my head, I saw both smirk at the two of us. I knew something was up, but I didn't wanna worry Bridget. Though, she probably saw it too. She's nothing near a fool.

I dropped Bridget off at her classroom and went to see Greg in homeroom. More peacekeepers, more looks, more smirks. The day was passing painfully slow. The reaping would be during lunch. We would all file over to the stage in the square of understood my concerns very easily. He reasurred me that Bridget getting called would be near impossible, since her name is only in there twice. That comforted me a bit, but I still had my suspicions.

Before we all made our way to the square, I made a point of everyone saying goodbye to eachother, like I do every year. So, instead of us only getting the small amount of time before one of us might get shipped off, we get to say our heartfelt goodbyes before we even get to the square. We all shared a hug, along with our siblings, our sibling's friends, and so on.

In the midst of the good-byes, something was slipped around my neck. I stood still as someone fastened it from behind. When secured, I looked down to see a Phoenix neckalace around my neck. The cord was made of rubber, and the pendant itself looked like real silver. I turned around and smiled at Greg, the only person who would dream of giving me something this nice.

"Well," He said a bit lamely, "It _is_ your birthday..." He waved his hand through the air, as if the whole thing was casual. I thanked him, giving him a hug.

It was then that they announced we needed to get to the square. We all crowded around our designated age area. It was a sea of people everywhere you looked. I was in the back, so it was difficult to see the wooden stage.

A man with an orangish complection made his way onto the stage. He had a strong build to him, but looked amazingly friendly. He wore a normal grey suit, and smiled warmly at the whole crowd. As if two children wouldn't make a difference. "Girls before Guys!" He exclaimed, walking over to the cage raffle.

I examined the peacekeepers as the man took his time deciding on a doomed child. They all looked happy and smug. I was sure of what was going to happen. Beyond positive Bridget was about to be called. I would've bet my life that the whole cage was only filled with strips that said her name.

"Phoenix Montoya! Happy Birthday!" The man called, waving the piece of paper in the air. Gasps were heard throughout all age groups, and I faintly heard my mother shouting. My mind went numb. I was doomed, but so_ relieved_.

Phoebe grabbed my arm, she was followed by Viper and July. I shook my head and they all losened their grip. I walked onto the stage, the most satisfied smile I could muster on my face. Bridget would live, and I'm happier than I could ever be. My hand reaches tword my new neckalace while the man starts to look for a male tribute. My new token suited perfectly.

I bet I looked insane at that moment. The thirteen year old girl just called onto the stage, stroking her new neckalace, smiling at her new death sentence.

"William Montoya! Come 'ere and stand next to your sister for me!" The man chirped. It was that moment my smile faded, and I was ready to punch the man in the face. I sent a death glare to the man, who I just realized is named Bruce. My glare was transferred to the damn peacekeepers. Looking smug and proud of what they just did. I knew what exactly was going through their heads. This was the final warning for Bridget. If she didn't shape up after we were dead, she would be next.

Could I kill my own brother? Would my brother kill me?

"I Volunteer!" A louder than necessary cry came. The cry was frantic and worried, but familiar in every way.

My eyes widened in realization as I screamed back at the voice. "NO!" But, of course, my input wouldn't matter. I tried to run forward, to push him off the stage, to try and get someone else kind enough to volunteer. To try and get_ anybody else_ to volunteer. The peacekeepers held me back though, and I swore that I would live, just to kill one when I got back.

Greg waved the peacekeepers off, and they let go of me. He streached out his hand twords me, signaling he'll take me as his opponant. I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"Now, now, Miss!" The man cried, "You _must_ know the rules at this age!" He grabbed my hand and put it hovering near Greg's. I turned twords the crowd, eyes pleading. I could see looks of sympathy from every angle, and Bridget caught my eye the most. Her face was terrified. She knew. Everyone knew now. This whole game was rigged. I think the whole town was sick of it at that moment.

Something made me realize that Greg had broken the oath. He volunteered, when he wasn't allowed to. He couldn't be majorly considered my friend now. I clenched my left hand into a fist, and almost broke his hand in a gripped handshake with my right. "Game on!" I snarled at him. Confusion passed over his face, but I didn't care. His challanging expression still stood. He had a reason for doing this, but I swear I won't care.

**IN THE JUSTICE BUILDING**

"I'm sorry, Phoenix! I'm so sorry!" Bridget cried, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You don't have to be." I said, "It's not your fault. I'm not gonna let the Capitol get away with this."

Zoe looked at me, dabbing at her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna let them make a fool of this family. We've worked far too hard for what we have! I'm gonna come home!" I said proudly. I gave everyone one last hug before they were ushered out. My friends came in next.

July shook her head dramaticly. "It'll be like the kiss of death!" She cried, referring to what my relationship was with Greg.

I blushed a bit. "Shut up!" I called. "I hate him!"

Everyone looked at me. "Don't say that." Viper said softly, "How can you ever say that about him? Do you realize that he's gonna save your family?"

"He broke the oath!" I cried, finally letting a few tears fall from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, though. "Who cares about my family? Will would've lived, and I would've died! Simple as that! What about _his_ family?" I shouted.

"His family won't be in trouble if he doesn't come back. We've already seen him. He's the mayor's son. Skye would be fine if he never came back, not mentally maybe, but physically. His family doesn't depend majorly on his skills. Yours does." Phoebe said smartly.

They had to leave before I could respond. My family has four jobs combined without me, they wouldn't be in trouble at all. Nobody depends on me.

It was then that my thoughts were interrupted. Bruce burst into the room with Greg behind him. Greg looked tired, and a bit frazzled. Like somebody had given a long meaningful lecture. He looked up and smiled at me, and I almost smiled back. Instead, I stood up and took a few strides twords Bruce, ignoring Greg completely.

Bruce smiled at me and guestured twords the train visible through the doorway. "Shall we go have dinner? You get to meet your Mentor now!" He chirped. I followed him and boarded the train. Inside was a strong looking woman. She looked a bit insane, but wise at the same time. I would soon learn that her name is Jeri, and she won the 22nd Hunger Games by hiding behind a group of trees when a bomb set off a hundred feet away from her, killing the other few tributes that were left.

Greg cleared his throat and pulled out a chair for me. I, yet again, ignored him and took a seat on the other side of the long table. Jeri gave us a look, and we looked back at her, like we all looked insane in each others eyes.

"It'll only take a few days to get to the capitol from here." She said. Her voice was strong and steady. "I need to know what you can do." She gave me that look again, as if she was only asking me.

I supplied my answer. "Nothing, I can do absolutely nothing."

She didn't look satisfied, so she looked at Greg. "She's lying." He said, returning the attention to me. "She can throw a knife like nobody's buisness, she can identify any fish or plant there is in this world, she can cook, check for parasites, butcher you into pieces if she's in the mood, and has brute force if everything else fails." He said.

I felt flattered, but I didn't know if I should be or not. I looked at Jeri, wondering if that was what she's looking for or not. She seemed satisfied, and turned twords Greg again.

"I'm a spoiled rich kid." He said simply, "All I can do is identify how much you _should've_ paid for that bracelet." Jeri looked down at her bracelet and back at Greg.

He was saying those things on purpose. I know he was. He wanted me to defend him, and, as much as I hate it, I would.

"As he's just made aware, he notices details nobody else sees. Amazing eyes! He can blend in with the world, and has scared the crap out of me because of that skill. He runs amazingly fast, and he could probubly be an amazing Ninja, had he had the proper weapon training. Just sayin'." I said as cooly as I could manage.

Jeri laughed. "You two are the first two tributes I've had that haven't ripped at each other's throats with threats yet. Although, you have been acting a bit cold." She said, looking at the two of us.

Bruce looked between them as well, feeling very lost in this conversation.

"He volunteered when he shouldn't have." I said, angered by the thought of it.

"Oh! So you're a career!" Jeri said, slapping him on the back.

"No! He's my best friend! Nothing but the mayor's son and my friend! He wasn't raised to do this, this was out of his own _stupidity_!" I said, disgusted.

He stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "Don't you get it?" He yelled, "If I go, I can help you! Everyone needs **YOU** to get back home! I'm not that important to people! If I can help you to stay alive, I'd gladly die!"

I stood up as well, and looked at Bruce. "Where am I sleeping, please?" I said calmly. I wasn't about to listen to Greg completely try and make this look like a good thing. Bruce pointed to a wooden door with my name hanging on it, and I stormed in, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Drama~.<strong>

**Sorry, I _had_ to do a story like this. I'm thinkin' 30 chapters or so.**

**BTW, Longest Chapter I've ever posted, I believe.**

**Another BTW, 10th Story! Yay! :D**

**Next chapter expected to post soon! I'm having fun with this! I'll work on another chapter for My Shugo Chara Story first though! And some other stuff! Sorry, but I need to be faithful to all my stories!**


End file.
